Exposed
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Catherine Willows was an exotic dancer many years ago before becoming a CSI. That was not the only thing she did in her past. Lindsey discovers her mother's secret and is not too pleased about it. Rated T, but becoming M due to violence & subject matter
1. Chapter 1

**Exposed**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any characters.

Summary: Everyone knows that Catherine Willows used to be an exotic dancer in her early days. But what they don't know is about her magazine layout she had done….

Her daughter Lindsey – age 15 was well aware about her mother's exotic dancing, but like Catherine's friends at CSI was unaware of her magazine layout until one day…..

Unlike my other stories which are GSR based, this is going to be a Warrick/Catherine focus.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lindsey Willows came storming into her home one day raging mad. Her eyes were blazing and her face was red. Catherine had been sitting in her living room talking to her CSI crew about a case. The gang had all met at Catherine's that day because the lab was being fumigated or something. No one actually knew the details, Ecklie just asked them to relocate to Catherine's house for a few hours.

"I hate you mom" Lindsey screamed angrily at her mom.

Catherine excused her self and pushed her daughter gently into the kitchen where she faced her visibly angry daughter.

"Lindsey, how dare you! I thought I told you to go to grandmas after school! I am working with my colleagues here and this interruption is not looking very good!"

Lindsey snorted. "Frankly this is my house too mother and I really don't care what you say anymore"

Catherine was shocked. She knew her daughter was rebelling due to the loss of her grandfather earlier in the year and the fact that she didn't have a father figure in her life (except the guys at CSI who care about her)

"Lindsey what in the world are you so upset about, please tell me why you are barging in here and making such a scene!"

Lindsey's eyes went cold "You wanna know why, I'll tell you why"

Wordlessly, Lindsey pulled out a copy of the magazine and flipped to the pages in question and slammed it down on the kitchen table. "Explain this to me mom"

Catherine was speechless and sat down at the table with a sigh. Meanwhile, Warrick who at the urging of the others in the living room walked into the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about. "What's the matter Cath? We're worried about you I…" then he saw the pictures.

"Oh gawd" he said and turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

When he re-entered the living room, the others stared at him in anticipation. "What's the matter Warrick, why are you blushing?" Sara asked.

"Am I? Oh nothing… I just interrupted them talking girl talk" replied Warrick.

The others exchanged glances. Nothing much embarrasses Warrick so they knew that he was lying.

Nick walked over to Warrick. "C'mon dude, tell us what was going on in there" he said.

Warrick, not being able to say it aloud in mixed company he leaned over and whispered it to Nick. Nick in turn blushed too.

Grissom and Sara exchanged glances. "For the love of god you two stop being such big babies and spill - what was it you saw Warrick" Sara said and glared at the two who knew the secret.

Warrick sighed. "Well we all knew that Catherine was an exotic dancer 20 years ago right… well she did more than dance…" he began but couldn't finish.

"What are you saying – she was a hooker?" asked Sara.

"No…think _Playboy_" Nick said.

Grissom stiffened but said nothing.

"YOU KNEW" Nick, Warrick and Sara exclaimed.

Grissom didn't reply.

Back in the kitchen….

"I'm the laughing stock of Butterfield Mom! My mom the stripper is now my mom the layout wench!" she said.

Catherine had no idea what to say to her daughter. She was shocked at how anybody came in contact with this magazine.

"I am sorry Lindsey for any embarrassment I have caused you, I know this must have been a shock for you…."

"You don't know the half of it mom! Rachel and Molly have kicked me off the Cheerleading squad. I've been excluded from other clubs. I signed up for a bunch of clubs earlier and no one accepted me into the club because of you! This photo is circulating among the students and its on the bulletin board at school, with various parts covered obviously! I asked them to remove it, but since it has been amended to "PG" they said "NO" freedom of expression…. No laws have been broken. For the record, I am not going back to Butterfield EVER." She said and stormed upstairs and slammed her door.

Catherine walked back into the living room and faced her colleagues.

"Uh I... " she said and burst into hysterical tears. Warrick immediately went over to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's going to be okay Cath, one of us will talk to Lindsey…" Sara said as she went over to Catherine.

"What am I going to do about her schooling? I can't take her out of school and I don't want to put her back in the public system!"

"Before this, Butterfield was very helpful to her correct. What I mean is, it was putting her on the right path?" Warrick asked her, his hand on her knee.

"She improved her grades and attitude immensely since starting Butterfield" Catherine replied. "I don't know what to do guys"

Grissom's pager went off making everyone jump.

"It's Ecklie we can go back to the lab" Grissom reported. He wants us all there now"

The gang gathered up their notes and materials they were looking at and loaded it into Grissom's vehicle. Everyone but Catherine and Warrick piled in.

"You guys go on a head, We'll be along in a few moments." Warrick said.

"Ecklie wants us all there pronto Warrick, we don't want to piss off the lab director"

Warrick cleared his throat. "We will be along in a few moments Griss, I think someone needs to comfort Catherine and speak with Lindsey."

"I'll hold off Ecklie for as long as I can Warrick, I'll tell him you and Catherine will be along within a half an hour" he said and gave his CSI a look.

Warrick sighed. "I know I know Griss, don't worry about a thing"

Grissom, Nick and Sara went back to the lab to deal with whatever Ecklie wanted done right that moment.

Warrick went back into the house and approached Catherine. "Cath, we have to talk to Lindsey…"

"Warrick, that picture was never supposed to have been in that magazine! I never … "she said and began to cry.

Warrick walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "Relax Cath, things are gonna be alright…" he said and the caressing became a kiss.

Their kissing became a little out of control…..

"Mom, where are you, I've been giving things a little thought" Lindsey called out to Catherine. "I want you to go to Butterfield to straighten this out. Mom?..."

Lindsey walked through the kitchen and was not prepared at what she saw. She had never walked in on her mother and father while _engaged_ so why did she have to walk in on her mother and Warrick doing the deed.

"Aw shit mom why did you have to …. " Lindsey said and threw open the front door and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get as far away from her mother and Warrick.

The moment was gone. As soon as Lindsey had seen what she had, the passion between Catherine and Warrick was over. Silently they redressed and hopped in their separate cars. Warrick headed to the lab, while Catherine did too, only before she made a few calls to her daughter's friends and her mother. Lindsey was no where to be found. She drove up to the lab. Grissom met her at the front door of the lab.

"What the hell were you thinking Catherine" was what she was greeted with.

"My sex life is none of your business Gil, so drop it, the most important thing now is Lindsey, we need to find her!"

"Ecklie is really pissed off Catherine, you were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

Catherine gave Grissom a withering glare. "Well pardon me for thinking my daughter is more important"

"Catherine, you were having sex with Warrick which is the cause of her running off!"

"Could you _please_ not say that so loud, I do not want Hodges way over in the DNA lab or anyone else to know my business?"

Grissom sighed and shook his head. "We've got an Amber alert out for her. Brass asked a few of his men to search for her as a personal favour"

Catherine calmed down a little.

Grissom hugged Catherine in comfort. "Catherine, why did you pose for that magazine anyway?"

Catherine sniffled and then sighed. "Well it was shortly after Eddie and I had separated and I needed money. Lindsey wanted a few items that most girls her age wanted and they were a little out of my price range. Todd, my old manager at the club I used to dance at told me he was doing a layout and would I like to make some extra money… I said yes and I posed for that magazine. Then since he hadn't paid me nor did I sign the contracts allowing them to use that picture I told Todd that all deals were off and not to use the picture. He said he wouldn't, he promised me he wouldn't use it and that he'd burn the picture and negatives. Obviously he lied to me Gil. Maybe it is time to speak with Todd."

Meanwhile Lindsey Willows was in way over her head she had decided to go to where the magazine's publication department was located. It was no surprise it was located in a seedy building off Freemont Street. She knew that her mother would be really angry at her for even going near Freemont Street, but Lindsey was convinced she could handle anything that happens to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lindsey walked into the building and followed the signs to the unit number for the magazine. She gingerly knocked on the door.

A scantily dressed woman answered the door smoking a cigarette.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Looking for Donald Delaney the editor of this magazine" Lindsey said.

The woman opened the door and let Lindsey in. The man in question Donald Delaney was about fifty with graying hair. His face was hidden behind a camera.

"Donald, a young lady to see you" she said.

"Can't you see I am busy Desirée?" he demanded. Then he looked up and saw who it was. _A young looking girl… my next prey_. He went over to Lindsey.

"Hello young lady would you like to be rich and famous?" he leered at her.

Lindsey, a young woman of fifteen may be young, but she was not stupid or naïve. She narrowed her eyes at this man.

"Do you remember Catherine Willows?" she demanded.

"She's old news. You're the perfect person for my next layout" he replied and touched her on the arm.

"Do not touch me you dirty old man! I want you to explain this photograph!" Lindsey said angrily.

Desirée closed her eyes. _This girl is going to get herself in a lot of trouble if she doesn't shut her mouth._

"Todd" yelled Donald.

Todd came into the room and eyed Lindsey.

"Yes Donald"

Donald waved his hand at Lindsey. "Deal with this rude individual. She came in here and disrespected me."

Lindsey began to panic now. She was way over her head all she wanted was to talk to the man who took those pictures & published them. She now knew she was in deep trouble.

"F-forget I ever came. I just wanted some answers as to why this photograph was put in this magazine that's all" she said.

Donald and Tom looked at her then laughed.

"Girl that woman is Catherine Willows, the biggest slut in Las Vegas! She's done half the city. She posed for this magazine cuz she said she wanted to get her self-righteous brat some fancy clothes so she'd fit in with her friends. She did a lot more that day than just pose" Donald said and leered at Lindsey.

Lindsey swore and took off down the stairs with both Tom and Donald chasing after her. Freemont street was for some reason deserted. She continued running until she got to an area of Vegas she knew. The strip. That too seemed very much deserted. _It was a Saturday night why the hell is Vegas deserted. _ She tried the doors of one of the casinos, it was locked…. _Very strange._ She tried a few more and they too were locked. She had no where to go, no money and no phone to call for help. She hid in the doorway of one of the casinos. Then she saw it…..something she was not supposed to see.

A man and a woman came from around the corner, they looked around as if they had no idea where they were. Lindsey could hear their voices – very faint but she heard them.

"Charlie I am sorry, I thought I put enough gas in the tank at that last rest stop"

"Sorry ain't enough Mary, we are not exactly in a safe environment at the moment, walking down the Strip when everything is in lockdown is not safe."

"Well we weren't going to be safe if we stayed in our car!" she replied.

Two minutes later a car rounded the corner and Lindsey stared intently at what she saw. A large rifle-type gun was being aimed at the unsuspecting couple. Then the shots, lots and lots of shots were fired. Then the vehicle drove away and Lindsey could hear the laughter from the car. Luckily for her she had a photographic memory and memorized the license plate. She looked around and when she figured the coast was clear she ran to the couple. They were both lying perfectly still in a pool of their own blood.

"Ma'am? Sir?" she said.

The guy stirred and tried to speak. "I…"

"Don't speak sir, do you have a cell phone?"

The guy gestured as best as he could to his left front pocket and gingerly Lindsey plucked it out and dialled, smiling apologetically.

"CSI" said Judy the receptionist

"Catherine Willows please" Lindsey said.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's her daughter, this is an emergency" was all Lindsey said.

"Lindsey where the hell are you!" Catherine said when she was patched through to her daughter.

"I have no time for you screaming at me mother, we need an ambulance in front of the Rampart hotel STAT, we have two victims lying in pools of their own blood from a drive by shooting"

"I heard about that, Grissom and Warrick are on their way…as am I now. Don't move Lindsey"

A few moments later CSI and the ambulance arrived on scene. The woman was dead as identified by Jim Brass. The man was still alive, and may or may not make it, for him it was anybody's guess because he was very critical. Right after he had let Lindsey use his phone, he passed out.

Catherine got out of her Denali and ran to Lindsey and hugged her. "Lindsey where the hell have you been." She said after the hug.

"Following in the footsteps of her slut of a mother" a voice said,

Catherine and Lindsey had moved away from the crime scene and were out of the others' view when they were approached.

Catherine and Lindsey turned to the person who spoke – it was Donald Delaney and he had a gun trained on them. "Get in front of me you two and don't make any sudden moves"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsey and Catherine sat in the back of the car. Donald had his gun trained on the two of them while Todd drove.

"Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?" demanded Catherine.

"Your snivelling brat came to my office and disturbed me and demanded to know about that layout you did! So I told her why you did it." Donald said.

"I told Todd not to publish those photos" Catherine said angrily.

"Sorry Babe, we needed a centrefold for November" Leered Todd.

"Keep your bloody eye on the road" Donald told him and whacked him on the head.

"Yes boss" replied Todd and he resumed his concentration.

"I never gave you permission to publish them, I could sue you" Said Catherine.

"And expose your daughter to even more humiliation, what about your colleagues at work?" demanded Donald.

Catherine fell silent.

"Good you're quiet" said Donald.

They had arrived back at the magazine headquarters. Todd got out first and opened the door for Lindsey and Catherine. Lindsey got out first and before anyone could stop her or say anything she gave Todd a swift kick in the shin and ran. In the car, Catherine had slipped Lindsey her cell phone to call for help. Lindsey knew what to do and since she had been on the track team since elementary school, she could run like the wind. She out ran Todd who cursed and just watched as Lindsey disappeared down the street. Donald was pissed off that Lindsey had escaped and he decided that he was going to take it out on Catherine. Donald and Todd, on either side of Catherine escorted her to the magazine office. Desirée was waiting for them.

When Lindsey got as far away from Todd as she could, she dialled Grissom's private cell number.

"Grissom"

"My mom needs help come quick please" Lindsey babbled and was crying now.

"Calm down Lindsey, where are you?" Gil asked.

"In front of the Tangiers hotel, I got away from those goons, but they still have my mom"

Lindsey filled in Grissom about the situation that had occurred, the drive by shooting she had witnessed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Lindsey" he told her.

"Sara, I have to go see Lindsey" he told her.

Sara rolled over to face Grissom. "Can't we finish…or begin.." she said and gave him a kiss to try to get him in the mood.

Grissom, as much as he would have loved to give in to his urges gently pushed his lover away from him. "Sara, duty calls, Lindsey is in trouble and so is Catherine."

Sara pouted and said nothing, she just got up and grabbed her clothes and stormed to the shower and slammed the door.

"I'm gonna pay for that tonight." He murmured to himself.

Grissom got dressed and jumped in his Denali and headed to the Tangiers where Lindsey waited for him. She jumped into his car and she told him everything.

"Don't worry Lindsey, things will be ok."

"They're gonna do something disgusting to my mom" Lindsey said making a face. "I saw how that place was laid out… yuck." She shuddered.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a big bed, cameras, other such items … " she said and couldn't bring her self to tell Grissom the other items she had seen"

Grissom let his imagination wander as to what could be in that room and he shuddered.

Meanwhile at the magazine lair….

Catherine woke up in the bed her head was pounding and she looked down. She was wearing only a bra and panties. She looked all around her and saw a video camera and a camera.

"What the hell happened" she demanded.

"Shut up." Donald told her.

"What do you want from me Donald?"

"You know what I want from you"

Catherine signed."Donald I don't do that anymore, I have a daughter now and a stable career"

"You're not making the money you made as a stripper girl and whatcha's gonna make from that video…."

Suddenly the door opened. Grissom & Warrick entered. At the sight of Catherine in her underthings both men blushed a little.

"What the hell are you to doing here" Donald demanded. DESIRÉE!" he screamed for his assistant.

Desirée came running with Todd behind her. "Yea boss"

"How did these two cops get in here, you were supposed to lock the door"

Desirée looked sheepish, as did Todd.

Neither Todd nor Donald had their guns so they were out numbered as far as weapons went. Both Grissom and Warrick had their guns trained on Donald.

"Catherine, you're going to be fine, you can come here and I'll give you my jacket"

Donald glared at them. "Just what the hell are you doing? This is my place of business, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Unless you have a warrant, you have no right on my property."

"Shut up asshole," snarled Warrick and he took Catherine by the hand and handed her his jacket. (she took it off his back for him because he had the gun trained on Donald.)

Training the gun on Donald with one hand, Grissom used his walkie-talkie. "Grissom here, I need the police here now, Jim Brass I need you here too to arrest these individuals here that are in some kind of porno ring" he said and gave Donald a smirk.

Behind them, Todd had slipped out of the room unbeknownst to anybody.

Grissom still had his gun on Donald and held it while Warrick lowered his so he could escort Catherine out of the lair. As he was walking her out of the lair Todd emerged.

"You ain't goin' no place you asshole" Todd and pointed the gun right at Warrick's skull.

"Move and he gets a bullet in his skull" he snarled.

Meanwhile downstairs Lindsey was getting worried. _They should have been here by now. Where are they! _ _Uncle Gil and Uncle Warrick said they'd take care of her and her mother and get them to safety. I don't want to go back up there, but what if they are in danger._

Lindsey knew what she had to do. She knew some kids at school that would be willing to help her. They were known as the bad kids, although they went to Butterfield, on the inside they were good kids, but after school, they were not so good. Every now and then especially when Catherine was out or not paying attention to her, Lindsey would sneak out and hang out with the bad kids. They were into gangs and stuff like that. They had never been arrested or anything but they were very tough.

"Kyle, I need you and the boys to come help me" she said and explained what the situation was.

"The ones that took that photo of your mother and published it even though they were not authorized?" repeated Kyle.

"Yes those are the ones" replied Lindsey.

Even though Kyle had a reputation, he also had a soft heart for Catherine Willows. Catherine and his mother both had been strippers together so Kyle understood exactly what Lindsey was going through.

"I'll gather the boys and meet you Lindsey.. where are you?"

"The Tangiers hotel. Come meet me here and I'll take you to the Lair."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle and the boys; Roger, Chris and Dan arrived shortly after Lindsey called. All four boys were for the most part well behaved, but had a _dangerous _streak. All four boys' mothers were former strippers (as was Lindsey's) so therefore the five of them formed a _clique_ of sorts and promised to take care of each other if at anytime either they or their moms were in need of help.

"What's the scoop Linds" asked Roger.

Lindsey filled the group in on everything… the magazine layout, the kidnapping – the sex lair"

"Who's all up there now? " asked Dan.

"Well, my mother, Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown. Warrick and Gil went there to save us. As you I see got away" she replied. _She didn't really like Dan al that much as he acted like a know it all._

Kyle ran his hand through his hair. "Do they have weapons?" he asked.

"Yeah, that is why they haven't successfully saved mom" she said.

"We don't have weapons Linds, you know that, we are not that bad!" Dan said and rolled his eyes.

"You guys have to help me!" she cried. "I have helped you in the past"

The four of them put their heads together in order to make a plan.

"I think that's the only way…we have to do this right guys" Chris said.

The boys all called their mothers and told them what the situation was. Their mothers met them all at the lair. Then they called the police. Nick and Sara were the first to arrive on the scene with Captain Brass following with his crew.

"OH gawd Gil!" Sara cried. Lindsey threw a look at Sara. She did NOT know that Sara Sidle had a thing for Grissom.

"Everything will be okay Ms. Sidle" Lindsey affirmed.

Very cautiously Jim Brass and his crew walked up the stairs to the Lair. In the lair they had the three captives tied up. Catherine was tied up on the bed wearing nothing but panties and bra and the others were blindfolded. Todd was grinning maniacally while Donald was setting up the camera to take photos for the next layout. Their guns were haphazardly to the side and they also did not see the Brass and the cops enter the room. Desire had been tied up and shoved in a closet out of the way too.

"Freeze!" said Brass.

Donald and Todd exchanged looks. The jig was up, they were caught.

Donald and Todd were arrested and charged with a whole bunch of things and Desire was found, questioned and released, but told not to leave town. Warrick and Grissom were untied and they quickly ran to Catherine's aid. They each gave a statement to Brass. When Gil exited the building, Sara could not control herself and ran to him in a jubilant embrace.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" she said. Then realized that she was hugging her boss.

"It's ok Sara." Grissom said and gave her a smile. "everything was going to be okay.

Grissom and Sara looked at Catherine who was hugging Warrick. They observed them walking towards Lindsey who left her friends to run to her mom and her _lover_ and embraced the two of them.

"Lindsey, I owe you an apology for a lot of things… the two of us will sit down and chat tomorrow is that okay?" Catherine asked her daughter.

"Yes mom it's fine. I am so glad that the two of you are ok"

"Thanks to you Linds, had you not…" Warrick began.

"Ok, ok." Lindsey replied seeing Warrick begin to tear up a little.

Lindsey went to her friends and their moms and thanked them profusely for their help.

"Anytime Linds, anytime." Replied Anita, Kyle's mom.

The following day Lindsey came home with a bounce in her step and put her book bag on the kitchen table.

"MOM! They let me back on the cheerleading squad and I'm invited to join a bunch of after school stuff isn't that good"

No answer from Catherine. Wordlessly Lindsey walked up to the bedroom level. She heard nothing she knocked on Catherine's door. Hearing no reply she opened it. There on the floor beside the bed were CAtherien and Warrick in an embrace….so she thought.

"Are those handcuffs?" Lindsey asked then giggled and left the two struggling adults to continue with their business.

A/N: I know silly ending, but as with my other story I ended today, I was getting bored with this one and my muse seemed to have fallen asleep.


End file.
